You're My Best Mistake
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: This is an OC contest for my upcoming story, "You're My Best Mistake". My main goal is to find a new love interest for Sam Evans. All relevant information is inside. This is YOUR story. Rating may change.


OC Contest:

PLEASE READ NOTICES AT THE BOTTOM BEFORE ENTERING

I'm looking for a completely new love interest for Sam Evans. So send them in. Review saying you want in, then PM me your OC. Girl or guy love interest, it doesn't matter. Since I'll only be able to pick one major love interest (or possibly two), I may consider featuring others in the story too.

Name: (First, middle, last)

Nickname:

Gender:

Age/Birthday: (Date, and are they a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior?)

Appearance: (Give me detail. Hair, eyes, skin, height, build, scars, birthmarks, clothing? Also you can post a link of a photo if you think it could help me get a feel for what they look like.)

Personality: (What are they like? Do they appear mean because they're shielding themselves? Is there a reason they act the way they do? And are they laid back and open etc.?)

Family: (Give me the need to know basics on their family. Appearance, age, personality, occupation? And how your character gets on with that family member).

History: (Tell me about their past? Any stories about them I should know?)

Stereotype: (Do they have one? Or are they their own person?)

Sexuality: (Straight, gay, bi-sexual, bi-curious)

Music: Do they have any specific preference of music? Do they like pop or rock? Or do they hate jazz and country? Also, if they sing, tell me about their voice. Do they have a rough rockers voice? Or do they belt out lyrics with power?)

Religion: (Catholic, Jewish, undecided etc.)

Hobbies: (What do they like to do in their spare time? Read, write, run, sing, dance, etc.)

Glee: (Are they in Glee? If so, give me a song they audition with. Also, do you think they should enter the club straight away or hold back a while?)

Allergies/Medical Conditions: (Are they allergic to anything? Do they have a medical condition? Do they have asthma, OCD, a weak bone structure, etc?)

Friends: (Who are they most likely to become friends with? Do they even make friends?)

Instruments: (Do they play any? Did they use to? Do they want to?)

Nationality:

Relationships: (Do they look for relationships or quick flings? Would they cheat? What do they think of cheaters? Would they forgive or never trust cheaters again?)

Enemies: (Do they make enemies easily? Who would they consider an enemy?)

Fears: (Are they scared of anything? Why are they scared of this? Did something happen?)

Future: (What do you want to happen to your character? Is there something in particular? Do you want them to cheat on someone, or maybe lose a family member?)

Rumours: (Are they likely to spread rumours or believe them?)

Other: (If not chosen for Sam, would you like them to go with anyone else? Also, did I miss something you think I need to know about them?)

ENTRY CLOSES: TUESDAY 12th JULY 12am

If you still want to make a character then you're free to send them in. But they will NOT be a love interest for Sam.

Once I've decided, I'll message the winners stating weather they're paired with Sam, or are just another added character. This is done so others will have an open mind during the story.

Also, they do NOT have to attend McKinley High. They can be from a rival school and so forth. I'll also let people know that during the story people who originally entered, but weren't picked may be featured later on to heat things up. So, if not picked straight away, you still have a chance.

During the story if you don't like how I'm portraying your character, then let me know via PM.

Your character _can _be related to another character on the show. Brother or sister to some, cousin, etc.

Let's see, also, what pairings do you ship? If one ship get's a high vote, they will most likely be featured in the story. Also if you _don't _like a pairing, feel free to say. Your ideas are always welcomed during the story.

This is set in the beginning of senior, or maybe during summer before senior year. Depends.

More than one entry is allowed, but no more than three.

I think that's all, so have fun and ENTER!


End file.
